In conventional magnetic recording, thermal instabilities of the stored magnetization in the recording media can cause loss of recorded data. To avoid this, media with high magneto-crystalline anisotropy (Ku) are required. However, increasing Ku also increases the coercivity of the media, which can exceed the write field capability of the write head. Since it is known that the coercivity of the magnetic material of the recording layer is temperature dependent, one proposed solution to the thermal stability problem is thermally-assisted recording (TAR), also called heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR), wherein high-Ku magnetic recording material is heated locally during writing to lower the coercivity enough for writing to occur, but where the coercivity/anisotropy is high enough for thermal stability of the recorded bits at the ambient temperature of the disk drive (i.e., the normal operating or “room” temperature of approximately 15-30° C.). In some proposed TAR systems, the magnetic recording material is heated to near or above its Curie temperature. The recorded data is then read back at ambient temperature by a conventional magnetoresistive read head. TAR disk drives have been proposed for both conventional continuous media, wherein the magnetic recording material is a continuous layer on the disk, and for bit-patterned media (BPM), wherein the magnetic recording material is patterned into discrete data islands or “bits”.
One type of proposed TAR disk drive uses a laser source and an optical waveguide coupled to a near-field transducer (NFT) for heating the recording material on the disk. A “near-field” transducer refers to “near-field optics”, wherein the passage of light is through an element with subwavelength features and the light is coupled to a second element, such as a substrate like a magnetic recording medium, located a subwavelength distance from the first element. The NFT is typically located at the air-bearing surface (ABS) of the air-bearing slider that also supports the read/write head and rides or “files” above the disk surface.
A NFT with a generally triangular output end is described in US published applications 20110096639 and 20110170381, both assigned to the same assignee as this application. In this NFT an evanescent wave generated at a surface of the waveguide couples to surface plasmons excited on the surface of the NFT 74 and a strong optical near-field is generated at the apex of the triangular output end.
What is needed is a TAR head with improved efficiency of the NFT so as to reduce the required laser power.